


Five Times Martin Blackwood Didn't Knock And The One Time He Was Invited In

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Times, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Canon Typical Weirdness, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: It really wasn't his fault that Jon's door wasn't closed.





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a 5times1time fic before even though i've been writing fic for A Hot Minute and decided that i wanted to do this instead of writing something 'sensible'
> 
> the rating will probably go up at some point
> 
> not betad

The first time it happens, its an honest mistake on his part.  
  
Martin really was just walking past Jon's office- he wasn't even planning on talking to him, Jon's office is one of the last rooms before the corridor that leads to the break room. That's it. That's all he was doing. There's no other way to get to the break room, at least none that he's aware of. He honestly was just passing by.  
  
Really.  
  
He hears the sounds of it before he sees anything, he doesn't even realize what those sounds mean before he's inches from the door.  
  
Martin understands know, obviously, why he needs to get his story straight. And he's telling the truth! But he also understands why someone like Elias might not believe him very much. Or at all.  
  
And he only found out who the other guy was on one of the worst days of his life, so. He can't be blamed for being curious.  
  
The image of Jon bent over his desk and bleeding onto his paperwork is burned into his mind for maybe the rest of his life.  
  
He feels horrifically guilty when he gets home that day- when he gets into a stall at work a few minutes later too.  
  
A lot of things rush through his mind all at once, first being to rush in there and pull whoever this is off of Jon immediately, second being to call someone else and get the man off of Jon, because certainly the blood can't be wanted. He presses up against the doorway and stares helplessly as the man fucking into him at a brutal pace.  
  
The noises Jon makes goes straight to his own cock- some part of him wonder how Jon can sound so beautiful being completely held together and completely torn apart. Whines at the back of Jon's throat travel out into the hallway, and again, it really isn't Martin's fault. He could close the door- but then he would be found out. And what if Jon wanted someone to see this-  
  
Maybe he really does need help-  
  
“Archivist-” The tall blonde man says and when he leans over his chest almost completely covers Jon. Another breathe whine. “Archivist.”  
  
“What?” It comes out through gritted teeth, and Martin shoves a hand up to his own mouth to keep himself quiet.  
  
“Someone is watching, Archivist.” Jon seems to want to twist up and stare at the door, but the man keeps him pinned to the desk. “Someone else can see you like this. Isn't that exciting?” And then the man thrusts in so hard the desk actually nudges forward and Jon almost howls.  
  
He really really really should leave.  
  
“Mi-” Jon's actually rolling his hips back against the man, and Martin desperately wants to hear his name on Jon's lips know- especially with how much of a mess he is right now.    
  
“Yes, Archivist?” The man laughs, and Martin has to cover his ears. The ringing doesn't stop- “Can I be of assistance, Archivist? What need do you want me to cater to, Archivist?” And it laughs when Jon just groans in response.  
  
“Michael-” This man- This Michael picks up his speed again, grinding down into Jon and Martin can barely contain himself.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Michael--” Jon sounds so close to completion, and Martin feels like he's going to sweat through his clothes at this rate.  
  
And then Michael stops entirely. He leans back over him and whispers something Martin can't hear- and all he can see is Jon's head bob. Martin's left to stare as Michael pulls out of him and Jon twists on to his back, and they pick back up as if they never even left. Jon whines when he's held down again, and Michael laughs.  
  
Honest, where does this creep, this Michael get off- making fun of Jon like that? Well- Well in Jon. Apparently. This is ridiculous- he pulls himself together and goes anywhere else. Anywhere else will do.  
  
“Hurts-” Jon gasps out, and the man apologizes- twisting his arm in a different direction.  
  
What?  
  
Martin's entire body feels flushed, and he stares as Jon's blood drips off of the table and onto the carpet.  
  
There's something hypnotic about the way the blood stains the carpet. And it's spreading- straight to the door- how much blood is Jon losing- and it keeps going until it's almost at Martin's feet. He forces his gaze up.  
  
Michael was holding him down, but now that Martin's looking at their hands specifically, the man holds Jon down Through his wrist. Martin stares at the single point of contact for so long, frozen absolutely still until someone slams the door shut. Martin shudders- and he's sure he's never seen Elias look so livid before.  
  
“I-I was just-”  
  
“Leaving. You were just leaving. For the day.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“You were leaving for the day.” There's something sharp in the back of his mind and what Elias says feels right. What was he- Oh.  
  
“Right-” He nods slowly.  
  
“Now, Martin.” He's never heard that much anger in someone's voice who wasn't yelling at him.  
  
Martin turns and walks away. He goes home after getting off in a bathroom, and he's never felt more ashamed of himself. He imagines himself in place of this Michael- and he'd so gentle too. Whatever Jon wanted- whatever he needed Martin would bend over backwards for. Now that he knows for a fact Jon likes men- there's really nothing stopping this from happening.  
  
Well- just himself, he supposes.


	2. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time it happens, it's maybe a little less of an honest mistake on his part.

The second time it happens, it's maybe a little less of an honest mistake on his part.  
  
Jon's office is really inconveniently placed. Like really inconveniently placed. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Elias put Jon there on purpose just to mess with him.  
  
He hears something again, Jon's voice in a series of high pitched whines and now that he's pretty sure it's going to be that awful man again, Martin really, kind of sort of intentionally goes to spy on him. If only for Jon's safety. That's all it is.  
  
It's not that man- that Michael- though.  
  
It's the Scary Cop.  
  
Basira's Scary Cop.  
  
Scary Cop who threatened to throw him in jail, to throw Tim in jail, to shoot Elias in the head, Scary Cop who quit her job so that she could protect Basira from his awful boss. His awful boss who was down with murder.  
  
Scary Cop pushes Jon's head into the desk, sideways, her own hair covering most of her face while she fucks him with even less abandon then Michael did, pulling her hips all the way back, so the strap-on leaves Jon entirely before pounding back into him.  
  
“Yeah?” She asks. Martin's pretty sure Jon hasn't said anything. “You like that? Of course, you fucking do, desperate slut like you.”  
  
Jon? A-  
  
Martin can't even bring himself to think the thought.  
  
His eyes keep catching the red dildo with every single one of her thrusts and the red of Jon's ass, or what he can see of it at least.  
  
The squelching sound, in particular, goes straight to his dick and he flushes the same beet red he must have the last time.  
  
Scary Cop is animalistic in her motions, and if Martin listens very closely, he can swear he hears her growling through it. He can't see Jon's face, but he can only imagine he's in pain. Even if it doesn't sound like that- even if it sounds like he's having a rather nice time of it.  
  
It's different from the noises he made with Michael- higher and needier now.  
  
At least, Martin thinks it's needier. Maybe he wants it to be needier.  
  
Her hand keeps his head flat for the most part, but the sound comes unfiltered, and that goes straight to Martin's dick too.  
  
“Daisy- arm-” Now that Martin looks, she has Jon's arm twisted on his back.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Daisy-” She sighs in irritation and lets his arm go, and Jon straightens out a tiny bit, moving his arm forward to grip the edge of the desk closest to Martin.  
  
“Am I allowed to continue or are you going to start crying again?”  
  
“Oh fu-” She shoves into him, and Jon's curse dies in his lips, fingers turning white. She swats at his ass, and he gives a sob in return and oh-oh. Oh. That's what he's into- that's-  
  
He's hard in the middle of the office. That's- Okay. Yeah. Sure.  
  
It's not the weirdest thing that's happened.  
  
He should leave. He should leave. He should Really leave. He's seen enough- enough to get off to for months obviously, but he's still stuck here, still glued to the spot.  
  
When he can concentrate on anything again, he looks up, and Daisy's- Scary Cop's eyes are glued to his.  
  
Oh, this is so much worse than Michael's gaze.  
  
She probably still has her gun on her.  
  
Probably- she _definitely_ still has her gun on her.  
  
Instead of shooting him like he expects her to, Daisy twists her fingers in Jon's hair and hauls him up until Jon's body is almost entirely covers herself. His eyes are clenched shut, probably out of pain, but Martin doesn't take the opportunity to turn and run and pretend that it was nothing but two different happy accidents.  
  
No, Martin decides to keep staring at the lines of Jon's creased button down, at the skin on Jon's shoulder where a large bleeding bite mark sits and practically makes fun of Martin for being the dumb idiot in the hallway and not the person behind Jon.  
  
Elias slams the door shut again, and the way he looks, Martin's pretty sure he's going to be murdered on the spot.  
  
Elias opens his mouth to say- to say anything that Martin deserves to hear, really,  but instead it's just more of Jon's muffled shouting, audible through the door.  
  
Louder on purpose, some part of him whispers.  
  
Louder so that Martin can hear.  
  
They're both stuck in the hallway. Martin unable to walk away and Elias unable to say anything. They're both disheveled. (He doesn't have the courage to look at his boss's crotch.) Both vaguely disappointed, it looks like.  
  
A minute of panting and whining and another single muffled shout passed in silence that he's sure both of them hate more than anything before the door opens.  
  
Daisy carries a bag out. A large bag. She does her hair up casually, like she didn't just fuck a man to tears, and sneers at both of them before walking down the hall, probably towards the library.  
  
“Go home, Martin.” Elias finally mutters.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” He whispers.  
  
The ten minutes he spends in the bathroom before getting on the tube are between himself and the single flicking bulb that hangs over the sink.  
  
It's not going to happen again.  
  
He can just pretend it never happened.  
  
That Scary Cop and Scary Man didn't touch Jon, didn't make him bleed, didn't make him cry out in ways that Martin's dreamt off for months and months and months. Push him around like Martin hoped Jon would one day trust him enough to do.  
  
It's not going to happen again.  
  
He's fine.

He's _fine_.

It is not going to happen again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> come [talk to me](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
